Rain Falls
Why am I in trouble? I’ve not felt like writing for some time now. You know that old adage, “Life gets in the way,” well it’s true. And even though it gets to be a tired excuse sometimes, that is exactly what happens to us. I think the main reason that this holds is that we are in a situation on this Earth where it becomes impossible to maintain that “up” connection with God sometimes. That flesh that we all possess still puts up a fight now and again. Whatever the cause or excuse, I have been thinking about things, lots of things, and just haven’t felt like writing until now. But that is “How I roll.” I never force myself to sit and write on something. I think a lot of people get off track from God when they start interjecting their “feelings and thoughts” into whatever they are writing or speaking on. I generally wait for some type of inspiration, or something to weigh on my spirit before I choose a topic. I’ve been thinking about why bad things happen to good people and vice versa, good things happening to bad people. And I always come back to the rain falling on the just and unjust alike. Mainly, I have been thinking about life in general, a broad picture. All I can say is that it’s just the way of the world folks. Considering that we aren’t worthy of anything good anyway, but made worthy through Christ Jesus, and through him we get “good things,” then we should be counting our blessings when our times are good and praising God through the storms when it looks like all hope is lost. So, thinking that that thought was wrapped up nice and tidy like, I’m standing in the shower relaxing and something dawned on me that I haven’t thought on or about for awhile. Adam. I’ve contemplated the fairness of punishing us for Adam’s misdeeds and how unfair it was for us to have to suffer for that misuse of freedom. But here is the part that finally slipped into place. If God could account to us Adam’s sin, then He could account Christ’s redemption to us in a similar manner. Sorry Satan. Romans 5:18-21 (NASB) 18So then as through one transgression there resulted condemnation to all men, even so through one act of righteousness there resulted justification of life to all men. 19For as through the one man’s disobedience the many were made sinners, even so through the obedience of the One the many will be made righteous.20The Law came in so that the transgression would increase; but where sin increased, grace abounded all the more, 21so that, as sin reigned in death, even so grace would reign through righteousness to eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord. For by one man sin entered, and by another redemption. After Adam’s fall, God was prepared to show His redemptive handiwork. God wasn’t surprised by what happened. So in His plan, God handed down “The Law.” God’s law was given, not to be kept by us, because we can’t keep it. No matter who you are or how you have lived your life, that law is impossible to keep. SO STOP TRYING!!! You can’t keep even those 10 commandments you have hanging on your wall. And let me say, hanging those 10 commandments on the walls of schools across the land isn’t going to do a lick of good either. You want your kids to become Christians and follow Christ, then start teaching them the GRACE AND FORGIVENESS OF JESUS CHRIST AND NOT A SET OF RULES AND REGULATIONS THAT NO ONE CAN KEEP!!! Read Galatians if you don’t believe me. The law, even though perfect, could only bring death. The eternal life we now have is via God’s Grace through Christ Jesus. Christ was the “Lamb Slain from the Foundation of the World.” He was the one who was to keep the law perfectly. Because of this, it was the end of condemnation. We can now rejoin our Heavenly Father through Christ who kept the law perfectly. By Christ the law has been kept, and it is a dead document. Thank God for His gift of grace, our redemption! So quit trying to resurrect the 10 commandments for all of us to try and keep. Let the law stay buried and just rest in God’s grace! GRACE and peace to you, S ~ The opinions, beliefs & viewpoints expressed by the various authors on this website do not necessarily reflect the opinions, beliefs & viewpoints of Trinity Press or The Truth Foundation. Category:OpEd Category:Theology Category:Shawn Williams